


Curiosity

by Lu_Natic



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Lovers, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Natic/pseuds/Lu_Natic
Summary: It was late evening when Raiden was simply pondering over his thoughts, but he wasn’t alone for long, it seems the God and the Sorcerer have something they need to discuss.
Relationships: Raiden/Shang Tsung
Kudos: 6





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here! It’s a bit short but it’s a start atleast, hopefully somebody enjoys this ship as much as I do.

The Mortal Kombat Tournament, the event that Raiden dreaded every time he had to attend, for it meant that he would have to risk seeing the warriors he recruited and cared for being in harm’s way, their fates grim considering that they had to do battle with powerful warriors from outworld, he cursed Shao Kahn for being unrelenting in his desire to conquer Earthrealm, Raiden wished he was able to be rid of him and all of the others who wished to harm Earthrealm, but he knew life would not be that kind, he knew it all too well, the life of an immortal was a lonely one, but he would find that he wouldn’t be alone much longer once he heard those footsteps from down the hall.

Raiden wasn’t perturbed, he knew no one would be able to harm him, he was a god after all, he could defend himself just fine, but when he noticed who exactly was approaching him, he couldn’t help but feel slight doubt as he saw him come into view, 

“Shang Tsung.” Raiden said, his name brushing past his lips as his gaze turned towards the sorcerer wearily.

“Raiden, we meet once again, though I must say, I wish it was under different circumstances.” Shang Tsung replied, a slight smirk on his face as he approached the thunder god, ceasing his movement as he surveyed him with curious eyes, like a snake looking over its prey.

“I find that hard to believe, as it seems you rather enjoy tormenting my warriors, sorcerer.” Raiden retorted, gaze contorting into one of slight disdain as he tried to suppress himself from flinching under the sorcerer’s gaze.

At that response, Shang Tsung couldn’t help but let out a slight chuckle,   
“It seems you haven’t changed a bit, thunder god.” He said, deciding to walk a few steps away as he looked around the room, it seems he and Raiden were alone in one of his libraries, he guessed that the god didn’t really have anywhere else to be, considering that he didn’t need to sleep like the other kombatants, why else would he be here in the middle of the night afterall? 

Raiden’s eyes continued to follow Shang Tsung as he paced around the room, occasionally stopping at a bookshelf to look over some of his collection before continuing to walk along it, following its structure to guide him around the room, Raiden found this rather curious, deciding to follow him, atleast for a little while, but it seemed that the devious sorcerer managed to disappear from his sight, he wondered how he was able to vanish so quickly but then he felt a slight tap on his shoulder, he felt himself jump slightly as electricity jolted across his body, he heard a slight gasp from behind him as the touch recoiled from his shoulder.

He turned his head to find the sorcerer behind him, Raiden backed away quickly, not wanting to give Shang Tsung anymore opportunities to surprise him.

“Mm, how curious.”  
Shang Tsung muttered to himself, watching some steam emit slightly from his finger where Raiden’s electricity had zapped him.

“What’s curious is what you were planning, Shang Tsung, explain to me what exactly you were planning to do.” Raiden snapped, his expression one of slight rage as he looked over at Shang Tsung for an explanation.

Shang Tsung returned his gaze, his mouth forming into a devious smile once more as he hid his hands behind his back once more, walking off to the other side of the bookshelf once more, watching as Raiden followed him, 

“I wasn’t planning anything, I was simply, playing with you, thunder god.   
I must admit that I was not expecting that type of reaction.” He replied truthfully, something rare to hear indeed, so much so that Raiden had trouble trusting his words.

“Why exactly would you do such a thing?” Raiden asked, this time with more curiosity than anger, Shang Tsung had never acted this playful with him before, so he was rather baffled on the inside as he continued to follow the outworld sorcerer.

“Because, I find you, rather fun to mess with..” He replied, turning his head to spare Raiden a glance as he left the library, Raiden close behind, not exactly knowing why he was following him or where they were even going.

Raiden couldn’t help but scoff at his response, but still deciding not to leave him, for whatever reason, he couldn’t help but want to be in his presence for a little while longer, he found these foreign feelings rather concerning, but he pushed them aside as he followed the sorcerer along the lavish yet darkened halls of his island palace, he never really took the time to admire exactly how decorated Shang Tsung’s island was, but he was still curious to where exactly they were going, but he continued walking, until they stopped in front of a rather large door, with two gold dragons decorating the surface, staring down at the two.

Just then, Shang Tsung turned to Raiden, his expression rather unreadable, considering that he didn’t have that ever present smirk on his face at the moment, Raiden waited, wondering what the sorcerer had to say, 

“I must admit, thunder god, I was not expecting to feel such, feelings for someone like you.” Shang Tsung muttered, his voice quiet but audible as his gaze was low, staring down at the floor as he waited for the god to respond, waiting for him to show his anger at such a thought.

But instead, Raiden found himself unable to get a word out, still processing what exactly the sorcerer was implying, he hasn’t exactly made it very clear, but the gears in Raiden’s head continued to turn until he found his eyes widening ever so slightly at the thought, his face one of confusion as he looked at the sorcerer, but what he found even more curious was the fact that the sorcerer looked rather unsure, there were no sassy remarks or cunning words leaving his mouth, instead he continued to remain rather silent, the only sound between the two being their quiet breaths.

“Are you telling me that, you have found..   
feelings for me, Shang Tsung?..”

Raiden asked, his mind still in disbelief as the words left his mouth, he never really expected this to happen, even in a million timelines, he never would have expected such a thing.

“I..  
Regretfully admit that, yes.. I do have, feelings for you..”

Shang Tsung replied, taking his time in getting the words out, he himself didn’t know exactly when these feelings came to be, he and Raiden were always one to argue with each-other every time they were in each-other’s presence, but he found himself slowly growing to enjoy the thunder god’s remarks and reactions, his expressions were always rather adorable, watching him be baffled or angry, Shang Tsung loved getting on his nerves every now and again but Raiden would always find a way to get back at him with his actions, he’s surprised that it took him this long to register such feelings.

Raiden’s mouth started moving but no words came out, he was, speechless at the sorcerer’s confession, but he found himself most surprised when he felt that he was returning the sorcerer’s feelings as well, he wondered how this was so, but he found that he would always secretly enjoy the sorcerer’s teasing, and being able to silence him with his own remarks always made him feel rather accomplished, he realized that he liked having someone who challenged him and made him feel this way, so far no one had ever regarded him as Shang Tsung had, he found himself enjoying their dynamic more and more.

Raiden had no way to respond to this in words, so he figured he would let his actions do the talking, he slowly approached Shang Tsung, the sorcerer finally gazing at him as he heard him draw closer, Raiden’s hand slowly made its way to his cheek, caressing it softly as his own glowing eyes looked into his, he didn’t act immediately, allowing Shang Tsung the opportunity to back away if he wanted to, but the sorcerer remained exactly where he was, his gaze never wavering as he waited for the thunder god to make his move, so he did, drawing his face closer as his eyes fluttered shut, feeling the surprisingly soft touch of the sorcerer’s lips on his own, Shang Tsung’s hands made their way to Raiden’s shoulders, pulling him closer as he accepted the kiss more than happily, encouraging Raiden even further.

Raiden willingly moved closer, placing his hand on the sorcerer’s hip as he lost himself in his embrace, feeling his worries disappear for a moment as it continued, before he finally pulled away, the both of them breathing ever so heavily as they slowly opened their eyes to gaze at each-other again, Shang Tsung couldn’t help but smile, his hand reaching over to Raiden’s cheek, pulling him down to place a quick peck on his lips.

“How curious indeed, thunder god.”


End file.
